


Vengeful? Moi?

by PurpleFluffyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Humor, Order of Merlin, Pre-Deathly Hallows, Rivalry, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A triumphant Severus alights upon just the thing to complete the picture of his success...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeful? Moi?

Bedecked in finest black silk with dragon-skin toolings, Severus Snape cut a fine figure as he went to collect his Order of Merlin, First Class. 

The ceremonial entrance of the Ministry of Magic had its huge double-doors thrown open, and a long purple carpet reached from the chamber down the wide marble staircase to welcome the honoured war-heroes. A clamour of photographers were held at bay on each side by railings and anti-apparation wards. Severus acknowledged them only with the slightest of nods.

It was rather a change to go so suddenly from 'Despised and Most Wanted Criminal' to 'Darling Saviour of the Wizarding World,' but Severus was bearing up. The extremely large number of galleons he had been awarded when the truth came out had helped the process considerably - not to mention his new residence in the finest Wizarding district of London and the offer of pretty much any eminent position he wished to assume for his future career.

Yes; all things considered, Severus was taking it very well indeed.

Admittedly, the ex-Professor, ex-spy, ex-misanthrope had never much liked attention from others, but Severus was beginning to feel he could become accustomed to a little admiration and respect. Other people really weren't so bad when they were willing to do one's every bidding, after all; Severus was willing to behave as if they weren't actually all complete dunderheads - until the novelty of being liked wore off, at least.

Severus found it especially gratifying that the limelight was, in fact, his and his alone. As it had turned out, the Potter brat had been relegated to a rather minor, supporting role in the Final Battle. Naturally, a few more drops of the boy's blood and that Phoenix feather in his wand had been required, but all eye-witness accounts agreed that it was Severus Snape who had broken an expertly-held cover at the crucial moment, bravely dueled with Voldemort and delivered that final, fateful blow.

 _All while Harry-Bloody-Potter lay unconscious on the ground,_ Severus thought smugly, _thus finally demonstrating all of the adolescent's previous heroics to be nothing more than the biological accident they really were._ The Wizarding World had been saved from Evil, and he, alone, was thought responsible. _And about time, too._

As Severus entered the chamber to a standing ovation from the assembled great and good, he noticed Potter quietly fuming in the corner - alongside all the others who had already received their lesser awards from the Minister. Severus stood tall and proud as he was awarded his glistening medal, and basked in the rapturous praise and applause that followed. He had waited his whole life for the recognition he deserved and was going to enjoy every minute.

In fact, there was only one thing that could make the picture more complete; to add the final zest to his triumph. Severus smiled to himself as he alighted upon a way to twist the knife just a little more for his Arch-Irritant. 

In the reception that swiftly followed the ceremony, Severus disappointed many of the assembled dignataries who wished to make his acquaintance, instead gliding over to Potter's little group of sidelined proto-heroes.

"Good evening all," he purred, and then focused his attentions upon just one of the girls. "Miss Weasley, I would be most honored if you would care to join me for dinner?"

The giddy redhead gasped in surprise and star-struck pleasure. "I would be delighted to!" she replied, forgetting the grumpy dark-haired boy at her side in an instant.

“Marvellous. I shall come to collect you at eight this evening.”

Severus smiled to himself, content in the knowledge that his revenge was politely and perfectly complete.

 _Petty, yes,_ he mused, _But oh, so satisfying._


End file.
